Below my feet
by darkii-chan
Summary: Con la primera gota de lluvia, el corazón despierta y el amor reluce. /Basado en la canción de Mumford and Sons "Below my feet"/ RUMBELLE, ONE-SHOT/ Espero que os guste :)


Disclaimer: Los personajes DE OUAT no me pertenecen y no hago esto por sacar dinero

Espero que os guste :)

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Below my feet

Era el dia del minero en Storybrooke, y hacía frío en la calle, un frío helador que congelaba la sangre de las venas. Una mujer que estaba tras uno de los puestos se frotó los brazos insistentemente, cubiertos por varias capas de ropa que terminaban en un abrigo azul marino. Aun así no era suficiente, y el viento, implacable, helaba su piel.

Había sido un invierno seco, muy seco. Las nubes de tormenta amenazaban cada pocos días con descargarse sobre el pequeño pueblo, pero finalmente pasaban de largo y se olvidaban de él. Aun así, el día del minero se presentaba con un cielo casi tan negro como el carbón que sacaban los enanitos del subsuelo.

La mujer del abrigo azul marino vio desde su puesto cómo la gente iba y venía con las velas, y se sintió orgullosa de haber podido hacer algo útil por primera vez desde que se había presentado formalmente en la ciudad como "Bella". Desde que había salido de aquel psiquiátrico su vida se había vuelto tal torbellino de acciones, reacciones, recuerdos y sentimientos, que se sentía más perdida que a salvo.

Cuando estaba encerrada tan sólo servía dormir. Si dormía no pensaba, y si no pensaba, no lloraba, ni gritaba. No venía nadie y la agarraba, no la pinchaban…Creyó que saldría de allí, pero un buen día sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, en un agujero negro sin fin. Y a punto estuvo de perder la cordura del todo…

-Bella, que te pierdes!- exclamó Ruby sacándola del rincón oscuro de su mente, y devolviéndola al mundo real.

-¿Hm?- Inquirió solamente ella alzando las cejas, esperando a que la joven vestida con un abrigo rojo repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

Ruby puso los ojos en blanco –No me hagas "HM". Te decía que hay que cerrar ya.- dijo empezando a echar el toldo por encima del puesto. Bella rodeó lentamente el lugar, pues aun le costaba salir de su mente. Hasta que sintió el dolor y los calambres de haber estado tanto tiempo de pie.

-Me duelen los pies…- musitó con un una mueca en el rostro. Ruby bajó la vista hasta ellos.

-Quítate los zapatos- respondió con sencillez mientras echaba una mano a las cuerdas para atar el toldo, ya bajado.  
Bella hizo caso, y aunque hacía frío, se sintió mucho más cómoda cuando pudo notar el suelo bajo sus pies. La forma irregular de la roca que presionaba sus plantas le era particularmente agradable.

Era una textura rugosa, no lisa, como el suelo de la celda. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar en ello, pues la noche anterior había tenido otro episodio de pánico, y se había despertado cubierta en sudor, con la sangre corriendo aceleradamente por sus venas y su corazón desbocado. Le costó un rato reconocer que estaba en su propia casa, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Déjame, que te ayudo- Dijo tomando el otro extremo del toldo para atarlo. Al moverse de donde estaba, no se percató de la gota de agua que cayó a su lado.

-Eeeeh muy bien, ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esos nudos?- preguntó Ruby impresionada por la rapidez de Bella.

-Bueno, tengo ojos para ver y manos para aprender.- bromeó la castaña, y ambas rieron.

Una nueva gota cayó, dando de lleno a Bella en la frente.

-¡Uh!¡Agua!- Exclamó Bella mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué?- Ruby miró también hacia arriba, pero no vio signos de cambio en las nubes-Anda ya Bella, habrá sido de…- Una gota cayó sobre su cabeza -¡Es verdad!

-¿Lo ves? Te lo he dicho!- y le cayó otra gota en la cabeza.

-Está chispeando- Ruby puso las palmas de las manos boca arriba para comprobar que, en efecto, había empezado a llover.

Pero parecía que las nubes del cielo no tenían suficiente con descargar unas gotas sobre el suelo de Storybrooke, y de pronto la pequeña lluvia se había convertido en un chaparrón tan grande, que Bella casi no tuvo tiempo de ir a esconderse bajo el toldo de plástico que se improvisó para resguardar a los asistentes de la feria.

-Que rabia…-Dijo Emma, que se encontraba al lado de Bella –Toda la feria estropeada por la maldita lluvia. ¿No podía venir otro día?

-¡PONGO!- Gritó de pronto la voz de Archie entre la enlatada multitud.

El dálmata había salido corriendo, y saltaba en los charcos, chapoteando y aullándole al cielo. Se apoyó sobre las patas delanteras y ladró al pueblo, casi parecía que les decía "Vamos a jugar! Sólo es agua!" y después se sacudió de la cabeza al rabo, empapado.

La mente de Bella se quedó en blanco "Solo es agua…" Nunca había sentido la lluvia sobre su piel. No en los casi treinta años que llevaba encerrada en el psiquiátrico…Entonces, como llevada por un hechizo, como si un ser superior hubiera comandado su cuerpo, dio un paso fuera del pequeño refugio, sintiendo inmediatamente sus pies empaparse sobre la hierba mojada, y su cabeza bajo el cielo que regaba Storybrooke.

Pero no le importaba, porque se sintió tan bien, tan dichosa y feliz, que no pudo más que extender los brazos para recibir la lluvia sobre su rostro y sus manos.

Pronto, Henry salió también corriendo, seguido por todos los niños de Storybrooke, e ignorando los gritos de sus respectivas madres y padres, saltaron sobre el charco más grande que vieron. La pequeña Grace tiró de la manga de su padre, Jefferson, para sacarle del toldo, y este la cogió y se la subió a hombros, siguiéndola el juego.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el pueblo estaba bailando y saltando bajo la lluvia que caía sin cesar. Bella se permitió abrir los ojos, y observó a la gente a su alrededor.

Ruby miraba al cielo, dejando que la lluvia cayera sobre ella, hasta que un paraguas la tapó. El Doctor Whale, que lo sostenía, dirigió una sonrisa a la pelirroja, invitándola a refugiarse y observar la lluvia a su lado.

A su lado pasó Pongo, que trotaba de un lado a otro, hasta que un silbido llamó su atención, y corrió hacia Archie, subiéndose encima suyo y manchándole de barro, pero a la conciencia de Storybrooke no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, pues le tomó de las patas, contagiado por la alegría del animal.

Toda la gente iba y venía, los niños corrían, Emma bailaba con Henry, Blanca y el príncipe compartían un abrazo bajo en mismo paraguas…

Y entonces, entra la gran multitud, Bella pudo distinguir una figura oscura, apartada del resto del pueblo. En una enguantada mano sostenía el bastón de ébano, y en la otra un paraguas grande y negro, como su abrigo. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en sus dos océanos esféricos, sin perder ni un detalle de los movimientos de Bella.  
Ella sonrió, y, para la sorpresa de su observador, corrió hacia él. Levantaba gotas de agua a cada paso que daba, cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo. El cabello marrón, ahora empapado, saltaba de un lado a otro debido al ritmo del trote que llevaba.

El negro paraguas cayó al suelo.

-Estas empapada…- Fue lo único que acertó a decir Rumpelstiltskin cuando ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Bella sólo rió, y alzó la barbilla para mirar a su amado. Su cabello ya empezaba a gotear, pero no parecía importarle, pues la miraba con tal intensidad que podría haberle caído un rayo, y él seguiría sin inmutarse.

Él apartó uno de los rizos castaños de su cuello, y ella peinó su cabello con los dedos.

-Tú también te has mojado.- Dijo Bella con una pequeña carcajada. Rumple sonrió y puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de la bibliotecaria, acariciándola. Bella sabía lo que estaba pidiendo, y con una feliz y empapada sonrisa, se acercó hasta sus labios para concedérselo.

La lluvia siguió cayendo, de forma torrencial, sobre el pueblo de Storybrooke, pero a nadie parecía importarle, ya que a todos los habitantes les invadía un mismo sentimiento de euforia, y saltaban celebrando la primera lluvia de ese invierno.

Aun asi, paulatinamente se fueron retirando, cada uno a su casa, a secarse y a disfrutar del resto del día al calor del hogar.

-Quizá deberíamos irnos…

-Quizá…- Rumple acarició su cabello, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y sólo había sido necesario sentir la lluvia sobre su cabeza, y la tierra bajo sus pies.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si :)

Besitos

Darkii


End file.
